Accepting the Unexpected
by A Price to Pride
Summary: He'd never imagined he'd lose Kagome like this, and to him of all people.


_**Accepting the Unexpected**_

**By:** Hanasaki Rikku

**Summary:** He'd never imagined he'd lose Kagome like this, and to _him_ of all people.

**Disclaimer:** I do not , nor will I ever, own InuYasha. Kikyou does. And Jakotsu.

**Rating:** K+ (It's really odd. I never pictured myself writing something clean.)

**Genre: **Romance

He wasn't surprised; he'd known this was bound to happen. _Eventually_. It was only fair that the fates would choose to have him relive the pain she felt at times like this. The numb shock of disappointment and realization whenever she came upon him and _her_. Was it supposed to feel like this? He wasn't even sure. This feeling festering within him, blossoming in his chest, painfully tight. He'd almost forgotten to breathe, almost giving away his position behind the set of carefully regulated trees, doing so well to keep him hidden from the couple before him.

He'd only come out here for a walk, angry with the girl no more than a few couple feet before him for being stupid enough to wonder inside the forest at such a late hour. His earlier irritation, however, was long forgotten now, to be replaced with shock. And who could blame him?

Considering what little luck he usually carried, he was glad to find the winds on his side, careful not to give away his position. But that was not the point. No. Really, he was still trying to figure out _what_ was happening. Surely his eyes betrayed him. He _must_ have been hallucinating. Because surely _his_ Kagome would never do this. Not the Kagome _he_ knew. The Kagome who'd willingly push aside her own needs for others, yet readily snap at any offending demon, no matter the consequences. She was a brazen girl, he knew, and was known to be rather random with her constant change in moods.

He knew he was the type to be jealous, he wouldn't deny that. He'd deny the reasons behind it, yes, but he was fully aware of that nagging envy sauntering somewhere in the corner of his mind. Probably the reason for his rambunctious way of life. He envied many. Envied everyone around him, everyone who didn't have to suffer the double curse of being hanyou.

Envied his brother – none but him knew this, and he'd be sure to keep it that way – for his strength and poise. For the fear inflicted upon many, and the undaunted respect he was given by all. He even envied Kagome, the woman he'd sworn to protect. He envied her for her ability to so easily express her emotions, and for the limitless love and spirit that made up her entire self.

Hell, she's what any man could wish for, and, had he not already been devoted to another – if not for love than out of duty and promise – he would have taken her as his mate long ago. She loved him already, he was sure of that. And he loved her in return; he was positive this feeling he felt, so warm and indefinite, had to mean more than his simple _tolerance_ for her.

But the fact of the matter was, he couldn't. He could never be with her. Not because he didn't love her, but because he didn't deserve her. And so he envied the man holding her to him, and envied to look of adoration her gray eyes were illuminated with. He was already promised to another, and he'd never have the chance to have that look directed at _him_. It seemed, however, much to his relief and chagrin, that she'd already moved on. Maybe this explained the slight difference in her demeanor as of late. She seemed happier now, yet weary. He figured it had probably something to do with having to keep this…_relationship_ secret. From him, at least. From him, _especially_.

He supposed he should have been angry. It was only logical. Despite hating the ookami, at least he _knew_ the other cared for Kagome, and was willing to put his life on the line for her. Or, at least, he hoped so. If he himself couldn't be with her, why not the very youkai who so constantly spoke claims of his undying love for the raven-haired girl. He wasn't found of the possessiveness the other was prone to, but _he_ wasn't the one who'd have to deal with him. But _all_ ookami youkai were like that, right?

Unfortunately for Kouga, though, it seemed he'd never have the chance to bewith her either. And despite the fact that Kagome had not acquainted or shown any interest in other men before, not including the houshi, he was still surprised. Surprised…but not angry. It didn't hurt so much now anymore, or maybe it was just the guilt from believing he'd actually pushed her onto _him_. Or maybe he really _was_ an idiot, because it was finally beginning to sink in, after so long. He could only imagine what had possessed her to be with _him_ of all people. How could she care for him, allow herself to be held in such a way, by someone who was once an enemy. Someone he _still_ believed to be an enemy.

But he couldn't be angry. Not when he so clearly saw the unadulterated sentiment reflecting brightly within his half-brother's molten eyes as he gazed down at the miko in his arms; so loving, it was almost surreal. It was something he'd never thought he'd see before, or in his entire span of life. To see the Ice Lord Sesshoumaru so readily express his feelings, to a human no less, was not something one came across every day. Or lifetime, for that matter.

In all the time he'd known – fought – Sesshoumaru, never once had he imagined the other might too have feelings. That he might have a heart somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep_ inside there. And Sesshoumaru _hated_ humans, as he'd proclaimed so many times before. And he wasn't one for cruel jokes either. So this _had_ to be genuine, right?

And then, maybe something good would come of this. Maybe Kagome could finally be happy; finally have and receive the love she deserved. Even if it was Sesshoumaru, he could learn to accept it, right?

He nodded silently, more to himself since he knew the other two couldn't see him, and turned, back in the direction of camp with the feeling of a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

At least it wasn't Naraku.

**HR**: I felt like writing something new, even if it didn't turn out quite how I'd like. I don't know if I should continue, or just keep it was a one-shot. I'll probably just leave it like this though. It doesn't seem like much.

I initially got the idea for this story after reading the millionth 'Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together and runs away.' I figured, "Hey, why not have Inuyasha go through that?" Have a taste of his own medicine. But I got lazy towards the end, and it didn't turn out so hot. Oh well. I tried.


End file.
